


Legend

by purpleklaine



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Famous!Kurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleklaine/pseuds/purpleklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Famous!Kurt brings his totally non famous boyfriend, Blaine, to the premiere of his new movie, Legend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legend

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to have turned the entire famous!kurt thing into a verse, haven't I? Oppsie - in the same verse as the fics "Fan" "Hope" and "Kink" - I don't own glee and let me know if you enjoyed it! - follow me on tumblr writingsklaine <3
> 
> Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge.
> 
> December 12th prompt ‘Legend'

**FilmSpotter:**  
_With the opening of ‘The Royale Chronicles: Legend’ next weekend, the film spin off from the multi award winning TV show, we have an exclusive interview with Kurt Hummel - a fan favourite star of the show! I meet Kurt in a cafe a few blocks away from the ‘Royale’ studios, he’s impeccably on time and well dressed - I happen to be a few minutes late, but he smiles brightly as if he hadn’t just been in a 15 hour rehearsal all day._

FS: **So ‘The Royale Chronicles: Legend’ opens next weekend, are you excited? Nervous?  
**

K: _I’m excited for the fans to see it, I hope they enjoy it. They’re the ones who made it happen._

FS: **Your character, Max Hanroy, is the main focus of this film - correct?**

K: _I guess so...I mean it’s about him fulfilling an old family legend that’s never been answered on the show, but it’s not just about him. All the regulars are in it too.  
_

FS: **How was filming?**

K: _Very very tiring. We filmed for 6 weeks in all various locations around - my favourite being Norway! I was away from my family and friends for so long, so I’m glad to be home._

FS: **Speaking of family, you’re quite public about your relationship with your boyfriend but he keeps away from the spotlight, any chance we’ll be seeing him on Royale?**

K: _No, no. That’s not happening any time soon - he works full time as an elementary school teacher here in LA whilst penning musicals on the side, he loves what he does._

FS: **How did the two of you meet?**

K: _We met in high school at 16 and have been together ever since._

FS: **Is marriage on the cards?**

K: _Only time will tell!  
_

FS: **You’ve got quite a devoted and loud fan following, how do you find they respond to your relationship?**

K: _I find it quite cute, Blaine finds it hilarious. But we’re both flattered. I mean, we do get our fair share of trolls online but, love speaks louder._

FS: **Back to the film, can you sum it up in three words before you leave?**

K: _Exciting, unpredictable and...uh, thrilling._  

* * *

  **@KurtHummelNews retweeted @FilmSpotterN**

_Catch up on my chat with ‘The Royale Chronicles’ star Kurt Hummel…[LINK]_

**@Royalefan101  
** _I have never been more excited for a film holy shit !_

 **@elloittroyale**  
_tfw they spend more time talk about plain blaine then the actual film :-)_

 **@kurtblainexo**  
_oooooh my good!!! k talking about b makes my heart flutter!!_

 **@RoyaleBabe**  
_why couldn’t the film be based on alexandra or jacen?? they’re ten times more interesting than max . ugh_

 **@RoyaleFan101**  
_only 6 days guys!! 6!!! #TRClegendfilm_

* * *

“You ready for this, love?” Blaine asks, sliding his hand up and down Kurt’s suited upper thigh. They’re being driven to the premiere of ‘The Royale Chronicles: Legend’ and Blaine knows how nervous Kurt has been all month about the film’s release.

“Ready as I’ll ever be I guess... I just really hope I don’t disappoint anyone.” Kurt whispers, nerves evident in his voice. Blaine notices this, carefully claps their hands together and brings them to his lap.

“It’ll be fine. Everyone will love it, don’t worry.” Blaine assures, he’s seen an early edit of the film - it’s fantastic. Kurt gives him a wobbly smile and moves his head to rest in the curve where Blaine’s shoulder and neck meet. They sit like that for the rest of the journey in comfortable silence, no words needed. They can hear the fan’s screams before they can see them, they slowly pull up to the theatre where the film’s being shown - hundreds of eager fans pressed up against the barricades. The screams intensify when their driver opens the car door and Kurt steps out - paparazzi cameras flashing left right and centre, he gives everyone a wave before he turns around to give Blaine a gentlemanly hand out of the car.

No words are exchanged as they find each other’s hands again, and walk slowly up the carpet. The fans begin to chant Kurt’s name, begging for him to go over and sign or take a photo.

“Go to your adoring public, I’ll be here.” Blaine leans in to whispers in Kurt’s ear, before giving him a kiss just underneath his lobe. Kurt squeezes his hand in gratitude before letting it go and walking over to a weeping bunch of girls pressed against the barricade. Blaine watches proudly as fan after fan pull out a phone to take a selfie or ask Kurt to sign something, a few are a bit demanding but nothing Kurt can’t handle with a smile. Blaine quickly pulls out his phone to snap a photo of Kurt in the middle of an embrace with a teary eyed fan.

* * *

**@BlaineAnderson tweeted a photo  
** _The man, the myth, the legend. My love, I’m so proud of you. [PHOTO]._

 **@kurtblainexo  
** _oIHSODKJKAJFHSKDFHADSKJFHASDKJFHBASDJ,HFBAS,JKLDKJSFDBABYEYEEEE_

 **@HumRoyaleFan**  
_oh shit blaine is so cute_.

 **@elliottroyale**  
_guess whos back. back again. irrelevant blaine. tell a friend_

* * *

“So Kurt, what are you wearing?” The young reporter from Entertainment asks, waving a microphone in his face.

“I’m wearing a suit designed and made by yours truly.” Kurt preens, gesturing down to his perfectly put together ensemble.  

“That’s incredible! What about your date tonight?” The reporter's eyes dart all over his face, reading every part of Kurt's different reactions. 

“Oh, he’s wearing a Brook Brother’s classic with a bowtie that I also made.” Kurt references over to Blaine who’s standing just out to the side, they lock eyes and give each other a wide smile.

“You’re a real craftsman! They’re both wonderful.” The reporter says, their cameraman panning slowly up Kurt’s body.

“Thank you!” Kurt’s quickly ushered to reporter after reporter, talking to cameras and into microphones. Blaine follows contently behind, happy to let Kurt be in the spotlight. He hangs with Kurt’s manager, Becky, both of them watching proudly. They spend around 20 minutes on the red carpet before they’re called into the theatre as the film is about to start, Blaine finds Kurt again and places his hand on his lower back as they find their seats.

“Sorry I haven’t been able to spend as much time with you…” Kurt whispers as they sit down, the lights dimming. He has a slightly guilty expression on his face, one that Blaine definitely does not want to see.

“Shh, there’s nothing I love more than seeing people adore you and knowing that the person you go home with is me.” Blaine rubs circles on Kurt's fingers with his thumb, hoping to bring just an ounce of more comfort to Kurt's pained expression. 

“I love you, thank you for being here.” Kurt sighs, giving his hand a squeeze as the lights go down. The screen lights up with the film's title sequence and Blaine quickly places a kiss on the top of Kurt's perfectly sculpted hair.  

“There’s nowhere I’d rather be." He whispers, and there truly isn't. 

* * *

**@kurtblainexo**  
_holy shit….legend…..that film….im ………………_

 **@Royalefan101  
** _guess who just booked to see it again for the next 3 days in a row, hint: me_

 **@HumRoyaleFan  
** _THAT WAS SO GOOD I AM IN AWE_

 **@elliottroyale  
** _…..even i’ve got to admit that yeah. it was decent._

* * *

**HollywoodFILM:**  
_The long awaited film spin off from ‘The Royale Chronicles’ has finally arrived and man was it worth it! Legend kept me on the edge of my seat in both excitement and fear. There were moments where I was laughing, crying and doing both at the same time. Kurt Hummel’s performance is stellar, he plays his character with such grace and elegance that it’s no wonder he’s one two Emmy Awards for the role on television. Is an Oscar perhaps on his way? I would be very surprised if he didn’t at least scoop up a few awards for this masterpiece. Elliott Gilbert completely steals his scenes, his wild characterisation and ability to entrance the viewer to hang on his every word is exceptional. I’ve already booked to see it again tomorrow right. Run, don’t walk, to see this film! Rating: 5*_


End file.
